The wedding
by Mandymom
Summary: Peepers and Wander are getting married!
1. Chapter 1

"Peepers my love, do you want to cuddle?" Wander called.

"You bet I do!" Peepers called back. He ran over to his room, as Wander would probably be there, or maybe in the couch room. He opened the door to his bedroom, and there Wander was, waiting for Peepers to hop on the bed and cuddle like there was no tommorrow.

"What's taking him so long?" Sylvia asked herself. She knocked on the teeth of the ship "Why did Peepers let him in though? Sylvia said, supicous. Lord Hater opened the mouth of the ship with a portable ship control thing. "Go away, unless your here for Wander, then make HIM go away with you." Lord Hater said.

**Meanwhile, with Peepers and Wander**

Wander hugged Peepers and cuddled him like the world was going to end soon. Peepers cuddled back, but not as friskly as Wander did. "My life is so much better with you!" Peepers said, more cheerful then ever.

"I know! Maybe we should get married!" Wander said, pulling a ring out of his hat. "Even my hat agrees!" Wander said cheerfuly.

Wander got off the bed. He held the ring in his hand and got down on one knee. "Peepers, will you marry me? I know it's kinda soon but... I love you... And I feel like we can make it work." Wander said.

"Yes! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Peepers yelled happily and hugged Wander. He then put the ring on his finger. "I love it... just like I love you..." Peepers said.

Sylvia ran in right about then. "Come on Wander, Lord Hater wants us out of here." Sylvia said. "Wait... where did you get that rin- Don't tell me Wander proposed..." Sylvia mumbled.

"Yep! Thats excatly what I did!" Wander replied. "Can you be my best woman Sylvia?" Wander asked.

"I always knew you would want me to be your best woman at your wedding. Of course I will." Sylvia replied.

"Yay! Now we need a month to buy the stuff! Lets see... Peepers, do you have enough money for a wedding?" Wander asked.

"Hmm... a typical wedding costs 5 millon dollars or so... and the money I have after one month is about 6 millon dollars, so I have more than enough!" Peepers cheerfuly said.


	2. Chapter 2

**One month later...**

Peepers and Wander had prepared the wedding, and it was time to have the wedding. Sylvia was the best women, and the guests were the Watchdogs and Lord Hater himself. Among Wander's other friends. Wander got into a wedding dress, as he doesn't mind crossdressing, and Peepers wore a tux. Wander walked towards the right side of the altar to wait for Peepers.

"Well this is exicting!" Wander stated, a huge smile on his face. He eagerly waited for Peepers. Peepers was sweating, walking down the ailse. He began to doubt marrying Wander.

"Maybe I shouldn't...but bailing is a terrible option. These people came here for a wedding. I better deliver." Peepers gulped, noticing he had reached the altar. Sighing, he turned to face Wander. He blushed, his instincts urging him to pull Wander closer, and he complied.

"Wander, do you take Peepers as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I DO I DO!"

"And do you, Peepers, take Wander as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Syliva picked up the pillow with the rings on it, a big smile on her face. Wander took one of the rings and slid it onto Peeper's finger. Peepers did the same with Wander.

"You may kiss the bride."

"This is the best part!" Wander leaned in for a kiss from Peepers. Peepers leaned towards Wander and their lips locked. Peepers broke away from the kiss after a while, smiling. Wander had a huge grin on his face, hugging Peepers. "You actually went through with that!"

"Why wouldn't I? I love you Wander."

"I love you too Peepers."

"I can't believe Wander has gotten married!" Syliva was crying tears of joy.

"Let's go party!" Wander cheered.

"Wander, you have to throw the flowers first."

"Oh right!" Wander threw the flowers. Lord Hater caught them.

"You have got to be kidding!"

"I'll cut the cake!" Wander ran over to the cake and cut it. "It's so pretty! I hope it tastes as good as it looks!" Wander took a slice of cake. He took a bite. And chewed it. Then swallowed. "Wow! Peepers you gotta try this!"

"Coming Wander!" Peepers ran over to Wander. Wander gave him a bite of cake. He chewed then swallowed. "This is good."

"Good? It's great! A perfect blend of strawberry, chocolate, and orange!" Wander devoured the rest of his slice of cake then got 5 more slices.

"Finger sandwiches!" Syliva stated in a fancy tone. She put a ton of them on her plate and ate them. Wander was eating anything that was served.

"You know what happens after the wedding, right Peepers?" Wander asked with a nudge and a wink.

"Y-Yes."

"Lord Hater must be getting married soon!" A watchdog stated.

"Yeah, I wonder who the lucky girl will be." Another watchdog replied.

"Who ever said he would marry a girl?"

"Uh..."

"I'll eat the leftovers!" Wander voluntered.

**After the wedding, in Peeper's bedroom.**

"Remember that thing I mentioned? Let's do it!"

"You mean...we are going to have sex?! We already did it once before but Wander are you sure that-"

"Come on, we are in love! That's what lovers do!"

"S-Sure..."

**After they had sex**

"That felt great!"

"Yeah...especially because it was with you."

"Anyway, can I stay the night?"

"S-Sure."

**The end.**


End file.
